


The Arranged Date

by Yumimoon17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, Iris and Lisa friendship, M/M, Meddling, My First Fanfic, a bid blackmail, fateful meeting, sexual content in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumimoon17/pseuds/Yumimoon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really their meeting was fate. Like in a romantic movie there is a chance meeting where two people realize... there brothers would be the perfect match! Of course they had to arranged a date for them. </p>
<p>Or my take what would happened between Barry and Len if the two of them had a blind date with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my every first fanfic and English is not my first language... so it´ll probably be reaaaally bad... I´m sorry. Thanks for everyone who will still try it. I hope it isn´t that awful.
> 
> Oh and well... this is a Barry x Len fanfic, if you don´t like that than it probably isn´t your taste and you shouldn't read it. 
> 
> But the in the first chapter it´s just about Lisa and Iris cause I somehow would like them to became friends.

-Iris POV-

Iris taps irritated with the foot in Jitters. Finally after nearly half an hour waiting she is first in the line to get her order. She just wanted a cup from that strong coffee that is weirdly named after her best friend and one delicious chocolate brownie for lunch. Which she ordered... way over 10 min ago. Last year she was one of the baristas and she know how stressful that could be, how there some times was just an overflow with costumers and everyone wanted their order as fast as possible. And that just the thing, TODAY WAS NOT THUS A DAY. 

Still the line grows longer and longer and for some reason there was just 1 barista instead of the normal 2-4 and on top she seemed fairly new. At least she didn´t seem to know how to use that dammed coffee machine. Again Iris could relate. It nearly took her 2 weeks of working here to be able to use that stupid thing. 

As Iris turns around she notices that some other costumers already begin to leave the shop without their coffee. Others are looking so ready to explode on the girl who has already tears in her eyes. If they screamed on her she would cry.

"Excuse me..."- she locks at the nametag- "Mandy. How long do you work here?"

The poor girl becomes even more nervous. "Ah well ah for 4 days.... I´m so terrible sorry but... what´s your order again?"

4 days?? No wonder she is already overworked even at this semi busy day. Why would she even let a newcomer work alone except...

"Mandy should a girl named Tiffany worked with you? She is late isn´t she?" 

Mandy nods and the first tear begins fall.  
"Okay. My name is Iris and last year I also worked here. I´ll help you until Tiff is arrives okay?" Again she gets a nod.

With a sigh she goes behind the counter. Of course it is Tiff... The daughter of the owner who is even more likely for lateness than Barry. Which often caused problems and which is why she normally doesn't have any shifts with new guys. 

As soon as she finds a spare apron she begins to work and after not even 2 minutes the first costumer has his order in front of him. The whole line began to applaud for her. Huh now she could understand Barry better, it is really nice to be a hero.

When the line finally is down to the last 3, Tiffany comes through the door. "Sorry!! I´m late, I´m soo sorry!! Iris?? What are you doing here?" 

Iris hands a Coffee Latte and a slice of apple pie to a brunette beautiful woman who kind of looks familiar. "Hey Tiff. You see, since you were late Mandy was all alone here and had some problems with the coffee machine so I decided to help her out until you here."

"Ah again sorry about that. I forgot that I had a shift with a greenhorn today. So what can I get ya?" 

"A Flash please and a chocolate brownie." 

The woman she just served begins to giggle. "A drink named after a hero for the hero of Jitters huh? And I´ll pay for her order since she got me my coffee before did something painful to the other girl." 

Iris smiles at her, thanks her and goes to her usually table. The woman follows her. "I´m Lisa. You´re Iris right? Sorry if I force myself at you but I really hate to eat alone."

"No problem, I also have that. Feel free to join me."  
The woman, Lisa, smiles as she sits down. Iris could now catch a better look at her and still she really looks kind of familiar. She just can´t remember where would she would ever met a girl in black motorbike gear...

"By the way, does this Flash coffees actually taste good or do people only buy them because of the name?"

Iris has to giggle. "Well it´s a pretty strong coffee but if you like something like it, you´ll love the Flash. My Dad and my best friend live on strong coffee and that one is the strongest they have here." And it´s simply adorable how Barry still turns lightly red whenever he orders one or sees someone with one. Of course the Flash became pretty fast the favorite coffee for every police men. 

"Huh sounds good. I always through about to get my brother one, but I´m afraid that it will make his obsession about the Flash even worse." 

"Obsession?" That is good. She couldn´t wait to tell Barry about this.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "Yeah you can´t believe it. He reads every article about him, follows every blog about him and don´t you dare to interrupt him when the Flash is on the news... His glare could freeze you to death."

"Oh I know how that is... My best friend Barry has a serious knack about the impossible and everything that goes with that. Only that he not only followed thus blogs he wrote them... It drove Dad nuts. Mainly when he insisted on look for such things himself cause he always managed to get in trouble."

"Well at least my brother is pretty good not get in to much trouble. Or when than Lenny at least knows how to get outer it him fast enough." Lisa laughs and then turns a sharp look Iris. "I´m sorry if I´m noisy but... why did it drove your dad nuts when this Barry got in trouble? Didn´t like that he is your friend?"

"No. Not at all. You see since Barry was 10 he lived with us and my dad loves him like a son. He just didn´t like or understand all of Barry's hobbies."

"So he had no parents? Poor kid. But at least he got in a good family huh? That´s good for him." While Lisa says that her hand touches her right shoulder. 

"Mhh so I really know all about brothers with crazy obsessions." Iris changes topics to something happier than from the one time Barry had really luck as child. She still wonders 15 years later how her dad managed to get custody of Barry.

"Ahhh finally someone who understands my daily pain! It isn´t like I don´t understand where Lenny comes from with all that tight leather but couldn´t he concentrate on guy who he could actually date? It´s been so long that he was in a steady relationship it hurts." 

Huh so that guy didn´t like Barry just because he is a hero... Barry has also an admirer. Even better, he too often doesn't realized how cute he is. "With Barry it isn´t better... He is so insecure that if the other person doesn't do the first step he will never do it himself. At least with girls it got a little better with time and now he sometimes manage to get at least a date. With boys it is still really bad... There he´ll never do anything expect stutter."

"So your brother is bi?"

"Mh he is. But I think he is more into guys through he it´s been a long time since he had a date with one." At least that´s what Iris thinks after a talk with Linda. While it is true that Linda and Barry´s relationship broke because Linda sensed Barry´s feelings about Iris another main brake up factor was that Linda often noticed that Barry looked after guys. Not what a girl wanted on a date.  
"And with Lenny everything is always about the Flash... " Lisa is looks at her with an thoughtfully look that turns in a lightly evil grin. "You know what Iris? Tell me more about your Barry. He might be just right for my brother and we could both get them to date. Maybe it´ll work, maybe it doesn't but at least the 2 of them got a date. What do you say?"

Huh... that sounds... like not even a bad idea... Because of all that Flash stuff Barry doesn´t concentrate on dating at all especially since his one date with that new girl Petty didn´t work as good as both of them hope it would be. And in the past he always seemed happier with a guy than a girl but his last with one was so long ago... Maybe Lisa´s brother would be good for him... he likes the Flash which is part of Barry right? And even if it didn´t work out, it would be good for him to. A kind of confident boost.

Smiling she lifts her coffee. "Sure thing. But only if you tell me a bid more about your Lenny. You know I have to look out for my brother."

The other woman giggles. "Sure you do. That is the job of us sisters."

 

-Lisa POV-

Lisa couldn´t believe her luck. Or Lenny´s in this case. From what Iris tells her that guy Barry sounds just perfect for him. Sweet, caring, innocent, loveable and a bit of a dork. In fact that guy is just like a puppy. Which is good cause Len loves puppies. Oh of course he´ll never say that out aloud but he does. It´s one of the things she can blackmail him with. And that picture Iris showed her of her foster brother... It´s as if he was made for Lenny. Sure at first she was afraid that the kid was actually jailbait but Iris says he is 26 years... couldn´t tell but Lenny likes younger guys with a slender build. So all in all Barry was just Lenny´s secretly wet dream that comes true. At least she hopes that.

And from the way that Iris reacts as she told her about Len, what a caring, cool and confident guy he is and what a good brother he is, it seems as when Len was also just Barry´s typ. Of course she had hoped to get her an own date with a cute nerd as she got here as she knows that Cisco and his friends seems to like it here... Anyway Lenny needed a date much more than her. 

His obsession with the Flash became worse and worse. It got stronger after their deal in the forest, after Lenny learned his identity. Which he still hasn´t told Lisa... But after that stunt with her father his fixation became soo much stronger. She has no idea what happen between her brother and the Scarlet Speedster but now Lenny seemed to always think about him. When asked about it he would always say it is because he has to keep an eye on the Flash. Of course... If she knew who that leather wearing hero is, she would had already tried to set the 2 up but Lenny wanted to be the only one to know who the Flash was. He always was a bit possessive of the things he likes.

At any rate if she couldn´t get the Flash to date her brother than it would be that Barry guy. Even if she had to force Lenny to try it out with him! He would go to a date if he wanted or not. Maybe it was for the better since Lenny the criminal mastermind with the Flash the shining hero? As if that could have worked...


	2. The Queen of Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is set and now only the participants have to be clued in. Or Iris tells Barry about his upcomming date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and positive comments about the first chapter.^^ Here is the second one. And sorry for the long wait, I caught a cold (-.-) which got in way of the translation. Anyway I hope you´ll still like. Enjoy^^

Barry works on an analyze of some dirt from the latest crimes scene as the door to his Lab opens and Iris walks in. He smiles, it doesn't matter what happened between them Iris will always make him smile. Doesn´t matter that she doesn´t return his almost lifelong love. Trough to be fair, since he got official rejected by her it slowly began to hurt less and less and now he only felt a little pain about his. For which he´s quite happy about. One-sided love sure hurts a lot.  
"Hi Barr got a little time?" asks she as she places some bags on his table.  
"Hi Iris. The test will take a while so yeah I got some time." 

She smiles at him and begins to take out the food she brought them for lunch. Uhh yummy she brought his favorite sushi. And a strawberries cheesecake with chocolate... Wait...

"Okay. What do you want?", he asks in matter of fact voice.  
"Huh? What do you mean Barry?" she tries to look as innocent as possible. 

"You got me my favorite takeout and my favorite cake. I know that both store are miles away from each other and are quite expensive. Today is not my birthday. So that means that you either destroyed my Comic books again or you want something from me. Just like 3 years ago when you surprised me with just the same lunch and I had watch over the birthday party of you little cousin or aka the B-day from hell."

"Oh come Barr it wasn't that -"  
"Oh no! Don´t even start! It was that bad! You left me alone with a bunch of 10 years old with a sugar high! They tied me on a tree and thrown cake and eggs at me!" He could not suppress a shudder as the memory hits him again. His hair still smelled weeks later like chocolate cake...

"Well I didn´t destroy any of your stuff sooo..." Damn. While he is  
happy is stuff was safe from Iris, it was never good when Iris wanted something from him and tried to bribe him before. It means it will be something he really really doesn't want to and she knows it.  
"Please... Just tell me what you want..."  
"Ah. Okay I´ll get right to the point but just one question before. Your date with Patty... just why didn´t it work out between you two? Beside the fact that you were blind."

Barry is speechless. Why the hell does she want to know that?  
"Ah well the thing with the blindness wasn´t that much of an issue. She realized that pretty soon but we just talked about work stuff and after we were done with that we just didn´t know what to talk about anymore. There was just... no real chemistry between us beside work and science stuff. That and all the stuff with Zoom... It just didn´t worked... Why?" he becomes wary. 

"Well yesterday I meet that woman in Jitters and we began to talk and at some point it was about you. And well Barr it´s a long time since you got a real date and so I..." she looks at him with big eyes silently begging him not be angry at her.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no. NO! Iris! Please tell me you didn´t arrange a blind date with that woman with me!"  
"No I didn´t arrange a date with her."  
"Oh thank god I really through for a moment..." he begins only to be interrupted.  
"But we did arrange a date between you and her brother."  
Whaaaaaaaat??

"Iris... just... why?" Sure he was more or less over her but it do hurts if the girl you loved almost all your live arrange a date for you with a complete strange guy. Yeah that sure hurts and it´s not very faltering that she through he couldn´t manage to find a date himself.

"Barr your my best friend and I love you and I just want you to be happy. That thing with Patty and even your short relationship with Linda, both didn´t really turned out well. In hindsight both of it started cause they started flirting with you and I know you... you just aren't the type of guy to turn a girl down. Maybe Patty just realized much sooner that you are not so into her." 

"And you think it is just because their girls? Come on I had my last boyfriend in College and even than it wasn´t my best relationship. And just because I hadn´t much luck with girls for some time doesn´t mean you can just arrange dates for me with complete stranger! Someone who you just meet his sister! Can´t I choose myself who I want to date and who doesn´t?"

"Even if your last boyfriend was some time ago, don´t even try to tell me that you didn´t check out guys since then. Don´t even try to lie! I saw it happen as did Linda on your dates! And I bet Patty did too." Barry blanches. Oh god did Linda really see him check out guys on their dates?? He really was a shitty boyfriend even if one didn´t count the many times he had to cancel their date because of Flash stuff... Maybe it was really good that it didn´t work between him and Patty. 

But de didn't check out guys so often! Well okay there is Oliver but that is really a complete different thing! He just looks really handsome and is famous... also when Felicity sends him these videos with an half naked Arrow during training while sweat is running down his body... He couldn´t just not watch them... again and again...  
And well than there are Ray and Eddie but there he just appraised Iris and Felicity´s taste! It´s not like he had sex dreams about them like he did with Snar- no he wouldn´t go there!! It doesn´t matter that this man managed to look hot even in a freaking parker he would not fantasized about one of his enemies! No way!! And his dreams don´t count, nobody can control his sex dreams!

"You´re okay? You suddenly flushed red." Oh god now Iris caught him when he thought about Captain Cold!

"Yeah well you just told me that you and my ex girlfriend caught me checking out guys. While I dated said ex girlfriend. I was a really bad boyfriend to Linda huh."

Iris gives him a sympathetic smile "Don´t think that. You had already so much at your plate that time, becoming the Flash dealing with the murder of your mother. It just wasn´t the right time to date and I don´t think Linda was the right person."

"But there is still so much going on. With Zoom and the villains from Earth 2 and my own Rouge Gallery. Why do you think it´s better now?"

"As long as you´re going to wear that red suit you´ll never have a real long time of peace. But now you´re more used to it than when you were with Linda. You just have to start. I had hoped you did that with Patty but... Just try it Barr, it´s one date. It won´t be that bad and nobody expect anything from it contrary to your date with Patty."

Maybe she was right. He was much more used to be the Flash than as he was in his time with Linda. But still... a blind date? As sappy as it may sounds he is a romantic at heart and a blind date isn´t really that romantic... still better than online dating but...

"I still don´t know Iris. You know what I think about blind dating... Not even you know what kind of a guy that man is! He might be a total asshole!"

Iris rolls her eyes, "And? Then you´ll spend an afternoon with an asshole. Big deal. In High school you had to endure this every day of the week for years. Also I know some stuff about the guy. Did you really think I would arrange something without getting some Info´s about your hot date? You forgot that I´m a Reporter huh? I heard a lot stuff about him before his sister and I decided you 2 need at least one date together."

"And will you tell me something about him?" he becomes a bid curious. Iris really seems to thinks he would like that guy.

"Sure. So his name is Lenny and he´s older than you quite a few years. Very self confident and maybe slightly arrogant but that happens the best. His jokes are terrible but you always a strange humor so that might work. His sister says that even though he has a hard shell but he´s also very caring about her and his friends and nice he just tries to hid it. It sounded as when he raised her when they were kids. I don´t know the full story of course but he sounds like a guy who will take care of you when you´ll feel down about something. Oh and he loves puppies." 

Barry blinks, "Well... seems good? And puppies? What about his looks? Not that it is that important. I just well would kinda like to know how he looks. At least a bid. Not that I´m just go after looks, but..."

"Sorry Barr I didn´t got to see a picture of him. So will you go on a date with him this Saturday?"

"Saturday already?? That´s... soon. And yeah he sounds great and all but... do I really have to Iris? I mean I couldn´t I get a date another way?" Barry gives her his best puppy eyes hopping she would get how much he didn´t want to and spare him already.

Sadly Iris knows him way to long and had in time learned to become immune to his begging when it suited her. So she just sighs. "I really hoped you wouldn´t force me to do this..."

Her expressions turns hard and determination shines in her eyes. Barry shudders. He remembers this look on her. It´s means that she as decided on something and it doesn't matter if you want or not you´ll do what she says or else...

"Bartholomew Henry Allen you´ll go on that date with Lenny on Saturday or I´ll destroy your complete DVD box from Doctor Who and every replacement you´ll ever get. Do you understand me?"

He blanches. He has every season even the very first ones. From countless experience he had learned that she´s totally serious. "But I-I got work on that day?"  
"No you don´t. I asked Captain Singh on my way up here and he´ll give you free. Should you turn up on work anyway you´ll have overwork for 2 weeks at least."  
"W-What? How did you even do that?" That´s not normal. Since when is Captain Singh so interested in his private life? Except...  
"You got cake for him too right?"  
"Mhh. The one with the layers of different creams that his husband loves so much. As you see, you have to go." It´s been a while since the last time Iris sounded so smug about something... So he grabs at his last straw.

"What if the Flash is needed? Or did you bribed Zoom and every other baddie too?"  
"No... They don´t seem to be people who like cake...Which is thr only way you can hope to cut the date short if you get emergency call from Cisco. But don´t even think about to get him to call you for some small thing. I all ready got him a month supply of Twizzlers, so he´ll only call you if it is something that I can write an article about that will be on the first page."

It´s official. He is screwed. Iris bribed everyone she could just so that he would go to a stupid blind date... And he has no doubt that if he managed to avoid the date with some trick that she´ll make his life hell for months... How is this his life? 

He lets his head hard fall on the table. "You win...." he murmurs. He´s just glad Iris is reporter and never tried the whole supervillain role. She can be way more scarier that Zoom when she tries. And she knows ever weakness of him. 

"See. I knew you would. So Saturday at 3 o clock at Jitters. An hour before I´ll come by to you to make sure you didn´t forget and if you choose the right outfit. I know how you can be. Oh and of course I´ll make sure you´re on time. My friend told my her brother likes it when people are punctual." With a last wave at him she leaves happy that she got her way. 

He still can´t believe it. Was he life already so werid before or is this also because of lighting? Iris never before cared this much about his love life. Or the lack in it. Now he as a date in 4 days with a guy named Lenny who he doesn´t anything about it. Great just great... Maybe he is lucky and something happens so that he needed to go? Nothing mayor like Zoom... Just Cold on a heist? That would kill two birds with one stone, he would escape the date and would get at least some eye candy.... Oh... seems like Iris is right, he really still checks guys out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo that it´s. Sorry again for every mistake and bad grammer, I´ll try to do better. And to upload sooner.
> 
> Next chapter will be about how Lisa tells Len about the date. Spoiler: He´ll just be as happy about it as Barry is


	3. Not Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tells her brother about his upcoming date. One day before it´s happing so he can´t make an escape plan of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might should have mentioned that at the begin of the story.... this story takes place before Legends of Tomorrow. Through after the Blood Ties episode I would like to make a story where Len and Barry talk about their tries to chance their own past. Well maybe in another fanfic someday...

Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold sits over a table overloaded with the plans of different buildings of Central City and thinking if it would be the better to hit the CC bank or the CC Art museum. Both have pretty good security which would be challenging but the museum is nearer at S.T.A.R. Labs which means the Flash would be sooner there as the police should he "forget" to froze one or two camera links. Which would be a lot more fun if the Scarlet Speedster would run over. A heist without him running by became boring.

The only problem is that Red has the annoying habit to simply ignore him when something big is going on in the city. Like a Meta on a killing spree, a giant black hole above Central or an evil Speedster... Through understanding he can´t help himself thinking it extremely rude. He should always be the number 1 villain for the Flash not some Speed demon nobody ever heard about. 

After Mark Mardon told him about the other Speedster and when he was back in one of his safe houses he tried to find out everything about the man who managed to overpower the Flash. But he found nothing expect the video oh him with a defeated Flash on the floor. Which still managed to make his blood run cold at the memory. Should he ever meet that dark Speedster himself he would ice him on sight. How dare that newcomer to nearly kill Len´s favorite enemy.

"Hello dearest Brother of mine." the voice of Lisa rips him out of his thoughts. She strolls into his planning room with 2 steaming mug and gives one of them to him. Mhhh cocoa with little marshmallows.  
His sisters wants something from him.   
"Say Lenny, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

He eyes her suspicious. "I think I should have nothing to do. Why? Need help with an heist? Or is there some shop where you want something from and don´t feel like paying?"  
"Nah. But it is good you´re free cause I arranged a date for you on."  
...  
"You did what?" she wouldn´t dare to...  
"I arranged a date for you big brother." she actually did dare...  
"And exactly why do you think you got the right to meddle with my life? I don´t remember ever needing your help to get laid."

Lisa just rolls her eyes at him. "Sure you never needed my help getting laid Lenny. Someone who goes into a bar and finds the most drunk guy who is slightly your type and go into an dark alley to do have some drunk fun for half an hour at most and then goes home all alone doesn't need everyone's help."  
Now he has to grimace. He really doesn´t want to discuss his sex life with his little sister.  
"But even you have to realize that this isn´t a good substitute for an healthy relationship!"

"Healthy relationship? Lise... you know damn well that such a thing is nearly impossible in our line of work. Yourself never even had anything remotely near a good relationship! Everyone of your ex boyfriends were assholes who weren't worth anything!"

"Yeah. But at least I try! And to be true... I´m worried about you." Worried? Why should she be? Sure he knows that with the alley sex is not the safest thing to do, but it´s been some time since he did that... huh if he thinks back it´s been over an year...  
"Since when exactly did I give you a reason to worry about me?"  
"Since the Flash appeared and I noticed how deep you obsession about him is!" Obsession? He frowns. Now she really exaggerate.

"I´m not obsessed about the Flash."  
Lisa snorts. "Yeah and Mick doesn´t like fire."  
His eyes widen. "Did you just compared my... relationship, for the lack of a better word, with the flash with Mick´s stupid and dangerous fascination with fire?"

"Why not? Both are stupid and could serious hurt you guys one day."  
"I´m not remotely as bad as Mick. How do you come even up the idea that I could be obsessed with Scarlet?" he says with narrowed eyes slowly getting pissed.  
"Lenny... After you got busted out of prison you watched that god damn video with the Flash and that creepy Speedster for nearly 3 days!"  
"That guy managed to beat the Flash, of course I had to watch it and learn!"

Lisa closes the gap between them and pokes her finger at his chest. "Don´t even try to lie to me! You didn´t watch it to learn how to beat the Flash, you watched it to learn more about that crazy dude so you could somehow secretly help the Flash." Suddenly her expression turns softer. "And I can understand you kind off. Not only has he an hot body in a skintight suit, when I was in S.T.A.R. Labs because of the... thing with dad he was cute and really nice. You never meet any really nice guys. We both don´t"

"Whatever, still doesn´t mean I´m actually obsessed about the Scarlet Speedster as you said"  
"Lenny... you post every article about him on a clipboard in your room."   
"Yes to keep an eye on our enemy."  
She shakes her head at him.  
"That might be, but that thing is right over you bed. The same place little girls use to hang up posters of some boy groups so it´s the last thing they´ll see before they fall asleep and the first thing when they awake. I bet you stare at it when you can´t sleep at night."

Okay... when she says it that way it sounds bad.  
But he really just wanted to keep up with every move the Flash did. And even if he´ll never say it aloud, his in fact did improve since he got his Flash board. Wet dreams about shy Barry Allen in red leather really did beat his nightmares about his father beating his sister to dead while he couldn´t do a thing.  
Again some themes he really wouldn´t want to talk about with his sister for more than one reason. Also would he never tell her that said dreams about some time of hot fast passion with Scarlet slowly began to follow him other places. Like the shower... Or when he started to plan a new heist and dreamed about what would happened if he and the Flash would play out their fights on a very different level. Without the cold gun and a lot less cloths...

Still don´t mean he is obsessed with Central City favorite speedster, which he tells Lisa.  
She narrows her eyes suspicious, seems like she didn´t believe a thing he said. "We could fight about that all-day...And you´ll still go to that date tomorrow!"

Len closes his eyes, breaths deeply in and tries to remember that he loves his little sister and would it regret later if he would turn her in a popsicle. Much later.

"I´ll not. Your concern about me is duly noted. But that doesn´t mean I have to go to a date with some guy you knew from who knows where."  
"I didn´t actually meet him. Just his sister."  
He looks at her silently for 53 seconds. "You do realize that this is not really helping your case right?" he asks slowly.  
"Relax. I saw a picture of him. He is exactly your type and his sisters is nearly sure he´ll even like your stupid jokes which is hard to believe but means he is a real keeper."

"Let it be Trainwreck. I´ll not go on some date from a guy who you only know the sister. End of the discussion. Now go I have a heist to plan." 

And with that her eyes turns hard. "Lenny you´ll go to that date. If you don´t I´ll tell anyone, really anyone who will want to hear it, about your not so little crush on the Flash and that you made a fan clipboard about him. Every Meta, everyone in the underworld, every enemy and every ally we ever had. The Meta´s will never trust you again and your reputation will be destroyed. And if that isn´t enough, I still know enough stuff about you that you´ll not want to anybody to know about you."  
He blanches and stares at her unbelieving. "Did you just blackmailed me??"  
"Of course I do. Do what I say or I´ll make it so that you can never show your face again in Central"

Shit. His sister really knows enough stuff about him to seriously damage his image. Even the things where she wasn´t there she later heard about it when Mick or he became drunk. Damn it. Every other person who treated him such way he would turn in a ice sculpture would blinking. But Lisa was his little sister, the most important person in his world. Barry is right when he said that his sister is his one weakness. 

"You would really destroy my whole life because of some stupid date? Why is it that important to you if I go on a date or not?" he still can´t really believe it what lengths she would go just for some stupid date.  
"Because I think you should have a partner in your life outside the business. Someone who is more than an ally for a short time or a quick fuck. Someone you can trust. Someone... someone who will love you so much like I know you deserve even if you don´t believe that you do. I want you to be happy. And you won´t start looking for someone like that on your own so I´ll have to force you. I know that with the date is a little forceful of me. But just go there tomorrow, have some fun. Be away from the whole Captain Cold thing and start to life some. I just want you to happy big brother." And then she looks at him with big watery begging eyes. It´s a stare which he truly believes every little sister on the whole world knows just to get their brothers to do exactly as they want. Sadly it just works at him as good as at every other brother.

"You win." he mutters out and instantly her expression transform to a wicked grin.  
"See I knew you would do it."  
"Yeah yeah. I´ll get my revenge about that someday just so you know. Now tell me the name of my date."  
Lisa snorts. "Forget it Lenny. If I would tell you his name you would imminently start to gather info's for a file about him and make a list in your head of reasons why it wouldn´t work out between you before the date even started. It´s called blind date for a reason."  
Lens growls at her. Not like she cares as she still basking about her victory over him.

Suddenly the door to their safe house opens and Mick walks in with a six Pac in his hand. Right. He nearly forgot that they had agreed to some drinks tonight. After the talk with his sister right now he really need the beer.

"Hey Mick." greets Lisa his kind of friend for which she only gets a grunt in response.  
"New heist?" he asks with a nod at the forgotten plans on the table as he opens he first can.

"Maybe. I need more time to plan."  
Lisa just rolls her eyes. "Anyway I have to go. Mick don´t keep Lenny awake to long tonight he got a hot date tomorrow at 3 o clock at Jitters. Bye-bye guys. Oh and Lenny please dress nicely tomorrow!"

"You arranged a date for me in coffee shop the Flash and his little friends prefer? Do you want to tempt fate or something? If the Flash is there a decide to put me in jail again you´ll have to bust me out."   
She just laughs. "Sure thing. Have fun tomorrow and do nothing I wouldn't do too!" Little minx, she really always got what she wanted. He might have spoiled her too much.

"Your sister got you a date? That´s pretty lame Snart."   
Great. Now Mick knows about that. Sure Len doesn´t think that the pyromaniac will betray him or anything but no guy wants that his best friends knows that his sister forced him to a date with an unknown guy.

"Well maybe that will finally stop your annoying obsession with the Flash."  
Len throws his partner in crime a look an ice-cold look. Not that this bothers the other.  
"I´m not obsessed with the Flash." he says slowly between gritted teeth.   
But Mick only snorts. "Sure and I don´t like fire."   
Did he just... Doesn´t matter. Tomorrow he would have a date with a random stranger and try to end that as soon as possible. He still got a heist to plan. With some luck the CC Art museums security wouldn´t been updated in a while and maybe he would finally have a battle against the Flash again.  
And no he really wasn´t obsessed with the kid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo to be true I´m not really sure I got Len right... I pretty sure I used not nearly enough puns for him....  
> Oh and sorry again for every mistake^^;


	4. Pretty Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date finally....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sooo sorry for the long wait!! Life interwend again and again with this fic and in my trying to make this chapter good I only manged to get writer´s block...  
> Anyway so here is the date, I hope you´ll like it.

-Barry´s POV-

Barry stands nervously before Jitters. Iris had literally thrown him out of the house so that he would be 5 minutes early, instant of the usually late...   
That was 10 minutes ago...   
Since then he lingers around Jitters hoping Cisco would call with an emergency. Hell right now he would even take Oliver calling with something strange and deadly in Star City. Everything just so he could escape this date...

What when that Lenny guy is a complete asshole? Or already decide on first sight that Barry was a loser and would to make fun of him in front of everyone in Jitters? That would be... not the most terrible thing that could happened on a blind date... He works for the police he knows some of the really bad stuff that can happen to you on a date with someone unknown. 

His phone beeps. Finally Cisco with something...   
No.... it´s a text from Iris...   
"Barr, go inside already!! You already made a bad first impression!! Don´t make it worse!!"   
How the hell did she even know that he didn´t go inside by now??  
He sighs and takes up all his courage and goes in. Before Iris sends him a picture of his destroyed DVD´s...  
How bad could a man be that loves puppies?

"Hey Barry Sweetie! You finally came inside. I thought I had to drag you in here. Come I´ll bring you to your table." greets Amber him, a longtime barista in Jitters who's worked together with Iris and the 2 of them became good friends. She is nice and all but sometimes she has... a really strong personality.   
"Amber...Hi... Since when do guests get to be led to their tables?"  
"Since Jitters is the place of your, from Iris arranged, blind date and she paid me 30$ to make sure that you can´t escape your hot date. And let me tell you honey... it is an extremely hot date. Now come, the table we got for you is the one in the right corner behind where nobody will take notice of you so you 2 can take your time to get to know each other." 

With every step he takes nearer to said table Barry becomes more nervous. Like really nervous. His fingers begins to shake and he has to bites his lips so it doesn´t become inhumanly fast. A downside of his powers... when he becomes nervous or... otherwise excited... his powers start to act up and he begins to well... to vibrate... Which is kind of embarrassing and a big problem because it could be a dead giveaway to his secret identity. His old social anxiety who is back from high school right now also doesn´t help the matter right now. He couldn´t even bring himself to look at the table where his date is already sitting. Instead he looks at his shoes as he follows Amber to the quiet corner with the lonely table...

"So there we are! Lenny dear here is your date! He just needed some time to get his shit together and to actually come inside. May I introduce you Lenny Wynters this Barry Allen, Barry Allen this is Lenny Wynters."

Barry still hasn´t looked up. The silence expanse...   
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
Great... the guy doesn´t sound impressed at all... He knew that the other would hate him already on the fi-...  
Wait... that voice...

Barry´s head wipes up just barely in normal human speed. And really there is Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold aka one of his enemies sitting on the table!! He let the parker at home it seems and was just in a black tight turtle neck. So tight it shows all of Snart´s muscles underneath it... No Barry focus!! He couldn´t be there! Iris seriously couldn´t have arranged him a blind date with Captain Cold!!

Or is this a trap? Some stupid scheme of Snart to beat him somehow? But what would he possible earn in a date with Barry? If he wanted to talk he could have just come to S.T.A.R. Labs like last time or god forbid his own home...  
Also... Cold looks just as shocked as Barry feels. If he wasn´t busy to totally freak out in his head he might would have laughed at the stunned look. He never through he would ever see Snart so... speechless.

"Ah... Amber... is this really my date? The one Iris prearranged for me?" Barry finally found his speech.  
"Of course Sweetheart don´t tell me you don´t like him! I know how much you like men with blue eyes. Iris told me everything about your crush on Spike from Buffy and how you talked over and over about his eyes." with every word she moves her face closer to Barry´s, determination shining in her eyes.  
"Well... yeah... maybe but I don´t really think that the date will work out..."  
"Don´t tell me you don´t like his eyes." Suddenly she grabs his face and forcefully turns it to look at Snart. Said eyes had widen in shock at Amber. And god are his eyes... so icy blue... so- Barry´s face is moved against his will again and he looks in Amber fanatic green eyes. 

"Soo tell me, what do you think about his eyes? Aren´t they nice?"  
"They are gorgeous." he says in a husky voice. As soon as he said so his face flushes up. Oh god did he just complimented Leonard Snart´s eyes?? Right in front of said man?? Cold would never let him live this down. Barry glances to Snart and yepp... he had heard him. His surprised look has already turned to his usually smug grin.

"There you see! I knew he was your type. What about you Lenny darling? Don´t you like our Barry as well?" Oh no she didn´t...  
Snart lifts one of his eyebrow and lets his eyes slowly travel up and down Barry´s body. His faces heats up even more now that Cold checks him out so openly.   
Why does Snart always have to be so smooth and well... cool? While Barry is near to freak out.

"Oh I do like. Just leave him here. To break up our date before it even started would be.... quite cold don´t you think Barry?" his glaze holds Barry´s as he lifts a brow challenging at him. At the same time Amber pushes him in the chair opposite to Cold.   
"See honey he already likes you. No need to worry your pretty little head. So guys... what do you want to drink? Because of the special occurrence I´ll be your waitress today."

Snart smiles at her charming. "I´ll take the hot chocolate with marshmallows and a water, ice cold please."  
"Okay darling. And you honey?"  
"Huh oh yeah ah my usually please." answers Barry still lightly dazed.   
"Good then I´ll let you 2 alone. Oh and before I forget, I have the numbers from both Iris and Lisa and I´ll keep an eye on you guys... Don´t even think about leaving or I´ll rat you immediately off to them. I think the 2 of you know the best what´ll happen to you then. So just stay here and enjoy our date." and with that frightening speech she leaves.  
And now Barry is alone with Leonard Snart...

Said man lends back relaxed.   
"I have to say I never would have expected you here Scarlet."   
"Did you know anything about this? Is that some kind of trap? Or are Heatwave and Golden Glitter robbing every bank in Central City right now?"  
"Nah I wouldn´t create such a distraction. What would be the fun on a heist if I wasn´t there when we rob the place. It really seems that our sister planed that all without ever realizing who the other person is there setting us up with. Quite a achievement."

Barry runs both of his hands through his hair. He still asks himself how that could be happening. Of all men in Central City Iris managed to get him a date with Captain Cold... How high are the chances for that?? 

"Chill Kid. I won´t bite. Not on the first date at least."  
Oh god... 

-Len´s POV-

Truth to be told on the inside Len is almost as freaked out as Barry seems to be. Only he is a lot better in hiding his surprise. Unlike The Flash who was gaping like a fish when he finally lifted his head to look at his supposed blind date. And he has to say it was quite amusing to watch his enemy looking so... stunned.

But seriously he had to talk with Lisa about the importance of background checking. If she did that beforehand she would have known that Barry Allen is a CSI on the CCPC and his foster dad is a cop. And that´s just the official part. In her trying to find him a date to get him away from his so called obsession with the Scarlet Speedster she actually managed to get him a date with said Speedster. He honestly doesn´t quite know if he should applaud to her or scream at her for that. 

He didn´t even know why he still sits here. Other than the weird and surprising threatening barista. And his even more threatening sister. 

But at least he could have his fun with Scarlet. How is again gaping cause of his little flirting. The Kid seriously should go out more often so that he doesn´t lose his cold as soon as someone start to flirt with him.   
Again that kind of reaction is so entertaining. And maybe... maybe Barry Allen wanted to be bitten?

"W-what did you just say? No wait... forget it...." the kid awkwardly scratches his neck "So this is really just a crazy coincidence and not some scheme?"

Len needed a second or 2 to concentrate on Barry´s question since his mind has overflowed him with some naughty picture in where he would bite the long neck of Barry who is still in his red suit that´s just partly open while the other moaning lewdly and is asking for more as he pressed his body in Len´s. 

He licks his lips and nearly laughs when he notices how Scarlet´s eyes seems to be fixed on the movement of his tongue. Looks like that it isn´t just his eyes the kid seems to like on him... Interesting.

"So it seems to be as hard as is it to believe it. Seeing by your surprised reaction I don´t believe you and your pals had planned this as some kind of meet up huh?" Kid shakes his head of course. "So it seems like we are really on a date." 

Red blinks and let his head meet the table. Loudly. Ouch.  
"How is this my live? How come my best friend who was madly in love with until some months ago for years arranged a date with one of my enemies? No matter how hot he is it´s just so messed up." 

Len rises his eyebrow. "You were in love with your foster sister?"  
The Kid´s head shoot up and he looks at him with wide eyes.  
"Please... Tell me I didn´t just said that out loud?"  
Len snorts. Yeah this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that´s the beginning of Len and Barry´s date. Maybe in the next chapter I´ll manged it that the boys have a serious conversation... or Len will just tease Barry more... we will see
> 
> Thanks eyerone for reading this fanfic^^

**Author's Note:**

> Well that´s it... hope you liked it... and again sorry for my bad english.


End file.
